1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to fasteners, and specifically to fasteners used for securing towels, and other articles of cloth.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Hand towels are widely used in a variety of outdoor sporting and recreational activities for cleaning and drying hands and sporting equipment. For example, in the game of golf, it is important that the playing equipment, clubs and balls, remain dry and dirt-free, since dirt or water carried by either the club or the ball can introduce unwanted error into golf shots, reducing accuracy. In golf, it is also important that the player's hands be as dry as possible to enhance the grip and improve play.
While hand towels are useful for keeping the equipment in optimum condition, placement and storage of the towel can present an inconvenience. Carrying the hand towel about during play can cause distraction and discomfort, even if the towel is tucked into a pocket or draped over a shoulder. Frequently, the inconvenience and discomfort of carrying a hand towel discourages the practice of using hand towels during play.
Mechanisms have been devised to secure a hand towel in a preselected location. The current practice requires that the hand towel have an eyelet along one edge, adapted to receive a pin which serves to secure the hand towel to a golf bag or similar object. Of course, this approach requires that special towels with eyelets be provided, instead of ordinary hand towels. Such eyelets are subject to stress in ordinary operation due to the grasping and pulling of the hand towel by the user. Such stresses can result in a breach of the eyelet, requiring premature replacement of the towel. One additional disadvantage is inherent in this approach, namely the pin fastener requires a certain amount of time to secure and remove, presenting an inconvenience when the hand towel is removed from the golf bag or similar equipment.